A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a drag-reducing device, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a rigid, laterally wedge-shaped, and fully enclosed device for attaching to and covering an entire blunt nose of a blunt-nosed trailer that is attached to and spaced behind a towing vehicle without impinging upon the towing vehicle so as to reduce drag of the blunt-nosed trailer when being towed by the towing vehicle by changing the blunt nose of the blunt-nosed trailer to a lateral wedge.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for drag-reducing devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a rigid, laterally wedge-shaped, and fully enclosed device for attaching to and covering an entire blunt nose of a blunt-nosed trailer that is attached to and spaced behind a towing vehicle without impinging upon the towing vehicle so as to reduce drag of the blunt-nosed trailer when being towed by the towing vehicle by changing the blunt nose of the blunt-nosed trailer to a lateral wedge.